pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Didi Martinez-Hernandez
She is Daisy Hernandez's adoptive sister and best friend. She is best friends with Eric Nevis and Matt Hoover. She is a member of the Fireside Girls. She has a crush, but is unknown by anyone, on Ferb. Didi is rivaling Isabella to be troop leader. Personality She is spunky, and prefers to go "down that road that nobody seems to care about." She sometimes appears to have the personality of a hippie. She defends her sister a lot when people mess with her. She happens to be in love with Animes. Skills Didi can sing very well, and can play the maracas. She also speaks fluent English and a bit of Japanese. She is also known to dance "awesomistically", as her sister puts it. Appearance She wears a black t-shirt under a white tanktop with a "cheerleader" style skirt. She has bright blue eyes and wavy reddish-brownish hair, similar to Matt Hoover's hair style, only longer. She mostly wears it in a ponytail, or sometimes down. She wears high-top black Converse shoes, and a iridiscent purple belt with a smiley face on it. She is sometimes seen wearing her Fireside Girls uniform. She once dresses up as the Cat in the Hat (made into a girl) for Halloween. Relationships Daisy Hernandez She is best friends with Daisy, and is as close to her as two sisters can get. She sticks up for Daisy whenever she gets picked on, and Daisy does the same for her. Ferb Fletcher Didi has an enormous crush on Ferb, and likes to help him everyday. She tries to get his attention, but he is usually too involved in his and Phineas's project to notice her. She wouls like to marry him someday. Phineas Flynn She has a normal friendship with him. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro She respects Isabella a lot, and treats her with respect, even though Didi really wants to be troop leader. She is a good friend to Isabella. Eric Nevis She is good friends with Eric, and mantains a normal friendship with him. Matt Hoover She's good friends with him. Freddy Garcia She is good friends with him, even though she didn't understand a word he said before he learned English from Daisy. Emily Kinney She is a bit jealous of Emily, because she is dating Ferb. Erin Martinez Didi kept the last name Martinez when she got adopted by the Hernandezes because she didn't really want to let go of her biological mother, who couldn't mantain her because of little money. Diego Marquetti-Hill Coming soon Appearences *Phineas & Ferb Forever Series *Mean Girls make Mean Classmates *The Friendship Carnival *We Are Heroes: Firepuff Girls Z! *Firepuff Girls Z! in the anime]] *Girlz, Meet The Girlz! *Daisy and Didi *Judy and Lizz, Toys: A Crossover *Phineas and Ferb's Fantasmical Fantasia! *Imagination Frustration *Daisy and Sunshine Power *School Fight: An International Crossover *The Dance Background Information *She is voiced by Lilly Trevino as a kid and teenager, and voiced by Tara Strong as an adult. Even as an adult, Lilly Trevino provides Didi's singing voice. *Her name is based on Dee Dee's from Dexter's Laboratory. *At school, she goes by: Diana Martinez, Diana Hernandez, Diana Martinez-Hernandez, and sometimes just Didi if her teachers aren't that strict. Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Adopettes Category:Fireside Girls Category:Firepuff Girls Category:Daisy56's Pages Category:Girlz! Category:Fictional Singer/Songwriters